Chain Letters
by makotobae
Summary: What happened when a chain letter become real?
1. Behind The Couch

_''The computer roared as Sally connected to AOL to IM her friends as they had planned that day at school. "Welcome" Her computer greeted her. She was home alone because her parents were out at dinner. Almost right away, she found a chat room full of her friends. They greeted each other and began to chat. They talked for hours and Sally's eyes were getting tired. Then, someone else joined. They claimed to be a friend of one of the girls who was not in the chatroom. They all assumed that it was true and continued. The new person constantly made rude or just plain mean and hurtful remarks about the other people in the chatroom, but never about Sally. Some of the remarks made her feel better and put her above the other people. The person constantly singled out Sally and commented about her and flattered her. She began to like this person, but everyone else hated the new person. Sally wanted to know where this person lived so they could get together sometime. When she asked, the response was that he or she didn't want all these other people to know, only Sally, so he would send an email to her inbox telling her. He asked her for her email address and so she gave it. A few seconds later, her computer told her "You've got mail", so she minimized the IM box and opened her email. There was an email titled "where i live" so she opened it, and read it, at first not understanding it's meaning, and then in horror, as she understand what the email meant all that was typed was "Behind the couch"._

_Her parents came home to find their daughter dead, stabbed to death sitting in her own blood. They read what was on the computer, and when they searched behind the couch, they found a sheath for a knife, and a laptop, displaying the exact same email and chatroom that was on the computer._

_The person is now hiding behind your couch. If you do not send it in the next 2 minutes, the person will stab you to death.''_

''Bullshit'' Kelsey whispered while deleting the e-mail. She stood up and took the empty plate beside her laptop and left the living room to take another slice of pizza. Her parents were out for dinner in town this night. She went into the kitchen and took another slice of pizza when she heard a noise from the living room. ''Probably the cat'' she thought. As she turned around to get back in the living room, she heard another noise from there. He cat ran from the living room to the kitchen and hide somewhere. Kelsey went to the living room again and sat on the couch.

She was about to take a bite of her pizza when she received an e-mail. She opened it and what was written in it: ''Behind the couch.'' She sighed, thinking that it was one her friend who sent to her the chain letter and saw that she didn't send it back. But the address e-mail wasn't her friend's. She started to be worried and she slowly turned to see behind the couch. Nothing. She laughed nervously and when she was about to turned to her laptop, she felt a horrible pain in her back and something cold. And again, and again. She then realized what was happening. She was being stabbed! She started coughing up blood and she had been stabbed again and again until she felt on the couch. Stabbed to death.

* * *

><p>Inspired by chain letters - of course - and Scream 4 that I saw this afternoon.<br>Hope you like it. McFly guys are going to be in the next chapter, don't worry!  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own the McFly Guys and the story is from Internet,  
>on a website of scary stories.<p> 


	2. Rumours

The school was strangely quiet this morning. We knew why in history class when the teacher announced to us that Kelsey Davidson has been stabbed to death last night in her living room. I wasn't a close friend of Kelsey, but I once worked with her for a project two years ago and she was a really nice girl, never getting in trouble, she had an adorable boyfriend, lovely parents... Why her? I didn't cry, but I was in shocked. A student of Phoebe High school died. It was the first time since the school had been opened.

Lot of people were crying in the class, some even left. The bell rang and I went to my locker slowly. Kelsey was living just behind my house, how strange though I heard nothing yesterday night, plus, my window was opened!

''Hey, Lili!'' My best friend joined me to my locker and put his books in it – we are in the same one. Tom Fletcher, 17 years old, tall, blond and the sweetest person I ever knew. We grew up together; our mom's were best friend when they were young. Inseparable; like us, now. ''You heard about Kelsey?''

''Yes, I did... Horrible, isn't it?'' I put my books too in my locker.

''Indeed... Only a psycho would stab someone to death like this. Apparently, the person was hiding in her house since hours before killing her.'' Horrible was the only word that came to my mind. I had a shiver in my spine. I just couldn't believe what happened.

''I just don't understand why someone would do that... and to Kelsey! She was so... nice and...'' I shook my head. I felt the tears filling my eyes. ''Her house is behind mine... Why didn't I hear anything? I mean... It's impossible!''

''Maybe she was sleeping.'' Tom shrugged.

''Lights were opened all the evening.'' I sighed. ''It's simply horrible.'' I shook my head and took my books for my new class. The bell rang a few minutes later and I went to my classroom. I sat at my usual place. Becky, the girl sitting next to me, entered the classroom and sat beside me.

''You heard about Kelsey? It's horrible!''

''Yes, I did.'' I answered. Becky wasn't one of my close friends, but she was a really nice girl. Unfortunately, Becky wasn't loved by my friends. I could say they hated her. She was a nerd, always having good grades, member of many clubs at school and every teacher loved her.

''Do you know the rumour that's going around?'' She asked, whispering.

''No...What rumour?''

''Apprently, she has been stabbed because she didn't send back a chain letter, saying that someone was hiding behind your couch and will stab you if you don't send it in the next 2 minutes. I received it and I sent it, of course. Those things are so scary...''

''Chain letters aren't real, Becky. Everybody knows it.''

''Well, what about Kelsey? She didn't send the chain letter and she has been stabbed last night.''

''Coincidence. It happens.'' The bell rang and it ended my conversation with Becky.

[...]

At lunch time, I joined Tom to our usual table and started eating my lunch. Danny, my brother, joined us a few minutes later and we started talking about the only subject at school today: Kelsey Davidson.

''Is it true that she died because she didn't send the chain letter?'' My brother asked, kissing me on the cheek as a greeting.

''Nobody die because of chain letters, Danny!'' Tom replied. ''That's silly!''

''Freshman's are starting rumours, it's not true. They will surely talk about it to the news tonight. Let's wait until then.'' I said.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it? Reviews are welcome!<em>


End file.
